Groby już dawno przestały milczeć
by JohannaSilver
Summary: Przemoc domowa u Dursleyów skłania Harrego do ucieczki. Trafia na stary opuszczony cmentarz, którego odnalezienie zmienia jego życie... Kanon zamykamy u Gringotta. Poszukuję bety.
1. Chapter 1

Była noc, cicha i na pozór spokojna. Tylko jeden pojedynczy cień w bluzie z kapturem przemykał się po zacienionym miasteczku.

Brnął przed siebie, potykając się na każdej nierówności. Bał się. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Nagle poślizgnął się na kałuży i przejechał kawałek na kolanach, niszcząc jeansy i otwierając sobie nowe rany. Całe ciało podpowiadało mu żeby przestał iść, żeby odpoczął, ale on robił swoje.

Nie stawał w jednym miejscu, ponieważ pamiętał co zrobił mu wuj. Teraz pewnie niszczył wszystko co wpadło mu w jego tłuste łapy, bo zabrakło jego "ulubionego worka treningowego" jak to sam określał. Znacznie łatwiej byłoby powiedzieć: chłopiec do wyżywania się, ale Vernon miał dziwną tendencję do zaszyfrowanych zwrotów, szczególnie gdy chodziło o młodego Pottera. A kiedy Harry został nazywany jednym z nich, wiedział, że tego dnia nie wyjdzie z domu bez szwanku. Sytuację Wybrańca u Dursleyów spowijała mroczna tajemnica. Gryfon nie chciał ujawniać nikomu prawdy. Zresztą gdyby komuś to zdradził, to albo nikt by mu nie uwierzył, albo spowodowałby wielką aferę medialną. Już widział te "cudowne" nagłówki gazet: "Przemoc w domu Złotego Chłopca- czyżby Potter znów skłamał?" i "Chłopiec- Który- Przeżył w patologicznej rodzinie? Dlaczego nie umiał się obronić?" Nie chciał tego za nic w świecie.

Nagle jego rozmyślania przerwało krakanie kruka. Zauważył, że stoi na środku skrzyżowania. Rozglądał się za jakąś kryjówką. Przejechał wzrokiem po wszystkich czterech możliwych kierunkach. Napewno nie cofnie się, bo byłoby to zdecydowanie nielogiczne. W prawo też nie pójdzie, ponieważ stał tam stadion, gdzie akurat Dudley rozgrywał mecz baseballu. Nie chciał iść do przodu, bo ta droga prowadziła jedynie do autostrady. Zostało lewo. Brunet ruszył pewnym krokiem w wybranym kierunku i już po chwili dotarł do starej, zardzewiałej furtki prowadzącej na ponury cmentarz...

Harry nie wahał się długo. Mimo, że miejsca pochówku wzbudzały w nastolatku lekkie obawy, nie bał się ich tak bardzo, jak pięści Dursleya, więc uspokojony przeszedł przez furtkę.

Był wyczerpany, a opuchlizny, skaleczenia i siniaki bolały go potwornie. Położył się na kamiennej ławce i błogosławiąc fakt, że wakacje są w lato, a nie w zimę (bo przynajmniej nie jest mu zimno) zasnął.

* * *

-Tak nie może być! Panoszy się jakby był u siebie!- Wyraził swoje zbulwersowanie bajarz Firenzo.

-Ależ mój drogi widziałeś w jakim on jest stanie? Chudy jak patyk i cały okaleczony...- westchnęła dama Teodozja.

-Ja jestem zdecydowanie za tym, żeby go stąd wykurzyć- stwierdził ze stoickim spokojem nurek Jacob.

-Jakubie! Jak możesz?! Ten biedny chłopak ledwo żyje! A bije od niego taką dobrą energią- krzyknęła na niego żona.

Wspomniany mężczyzna wbił wzrok w niebo i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

-A ty, wiedźmo? Co o tym sądzisz?

Cicha postać siedząca pod płotem podniosła głowę i jak na komendę wszyscy odwrócili od niej wzrok. Nauczyli się unikać jej smutnego i jednocześnie zniewalającego spojrzenia dosłownie wieki temu, ponieważ wciąż widzieli w nim płomienie, które przyniosły jej zgubę.

-Uważam- rzekła dziewczyna ostrożnie dobierając słowa- że może on się nam przydać. Przejrzałam jego myśli. Nie chce wracać do domu z powodu... Po co ja wam tłumaczę?.. Starczy wiadomość, że nic tu nie zniszczy, a chce tylko jakieś miejsce w którym będzie mógł się schronić. My zapewnimy mu azyl, a on trochę zadba o to miejsce.

-Ale...-zaczął Firenzo.

-Ale co?!- Wrzasnęła rozwścieczona młoda kobieta.

Chwyciła bajarza za szyję, a gdy ten zaczął się dusić, rzuciła nim o nagrobek. Mężczyzna rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

-Jeszcze ktoś ma jakieś obiekcje?

Nikt nie śmiał się sprzeciwić tej gniewnej kobiecie.

-Ja mu wyjaśnię- odezwał się po raz pierwszy tej nocy Filozof.


	2. Chapter 2

Tego dnia Harry obudził się bardzo wcześnie. Słońce jeszcze nie wstało i świat pogrążony był w typowej dla poranka szarudze. Chmury kłębiły się na niebie, a bezlistne drzewa rzucały na suchą ziemię niepokojące cienie.

-Jak się spało, młody człowieku?

Nastolatek odwrócił się gwałtownie i spostrzegł młodego, może 20- letniego mężczyznę w eleganckim stroju żywcem wyjętym z XVIII wieku, mającego brązowe włosy i błękitne oczy, zakryte przez grube szkła prostokątnych okularów.

-Ja... Przepraszam. Już stąd idę. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy zasnąłem. Byłem na grobie babci.

Tajemniczy przybysz roześmiał się dostojnie i głośno, po czym powiedział:

-Nie kłam. Prawda byłaby lepsza. Tym bardziej, że nie pytałem co tu robisz, tylko jak się spało.

-Och... Chyba dobrze.

-To dobrze. Choć zdawało mi się, że kamienne ławki nie są zbyt wygodne, ale skoro uważasz inaczej... Jesteś dla mnie wielką zagadką... Szczególnie zastanawia mnie, co tak naprawdę sprowadziło cię tutaj... Wybacz mi. Pewnie zanudzam cię na śmierć tym moim myśleniem na głos... - ciągnął, po czym zaśmiał się, jakby powiedział jakiś dobry kawał.- Poczekaj, nie odchodź. Wiedźma stwierdziła, że się przydasz.

-Wiedźma?

-Tak. To... Oj, przepraszam. Zaraz Ci o niej opowiem, ale najpierw się przedstawię. Jestem Filozof. Miałem dwadzieścia pięć lat.

-Miałeś..?

-Noo, zanim umarłem.

Harry'emu opadła szczęka. Zrozumiał, dlaczego dziwny nieznajomy otoczony jest jasną poświatą. Po prostu był duchem. Gryfonowi kłębiło się w głowie mnóstwo pytań. Od czego by tu zacząć...

-Dlaczego Filozof?

Chłopak przeklinał swoją chorą ciekawość. Miał tak wiele myśli, które wymagały wyjaśnienia, a spytał o taką błahostkę.

-Ponieważ dużo się zastanawiam- odpowiedział z powagą duch, a po krótkiej chwili namysłu dodał- poza tym mam zawsze najlepsze pomysły.

Usłyszeli donośny, suchy śmiech, który rozniósł się po całym cmentarzu, przyprawiając młodego czarodzieja o ciarki na plecach. Instynktownie przysunął się bliżej Filozofa, co ten skwitował szerokim uśmiechem. Po chwili z jednego z grobów wyłoniła się srebrna kobieta o sięgających ziemii czarnych, kręconych włosach, w koszuli nocnej mająca może ze trzydzieści lat.

-Raczej dlatego, że nikt nie dbał o twój grób i z nazwiska zostało tylko "filo"- uśmiechnęła się delikatnie- a musieliśmy coś wymyślić.

Potter wyszczerzył się patrząc na mężczyznę z którym rozmawiał wcześniej, a ten przetarł palcami oczy i wymruczał:

-Zdaje się, że to ja miałem z nim rozmawiać...

-Widzisz, drobna zmiana planów. Jestem Teodozja. Dama hiszpańskiego dworu z XVI wieku. Umarłam tutaj, w Londynie, więc tu mnie pochowali.

W następnym momencie zaczęły pojawiać się przed nim różne dusze i przedstawiać się.  
Gdy słońce zaczęło wstawać, wszyscy chowali się w swych kryptach. Harry i Filozof zostali sami.

-Więc nie powiedziałeś mi, kim jest Wiedźma?

-Och. Nie przedstawiła Ci się?

-Nie...

-W takim razie, może lepiej nie będę Ci mówił. Dowiesz się sam. W swoim czasie.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry krył się na cmentarzu od dwóch tygodni. Przyzwyczaił się do tego ponurego miejsca i zaczął traktować jak swego rodzaju dom. Zawsze miał coś do roboty, a w większości były to czynności łatwe i przyjemniejsze niż jego obowiązki u Dursleyów. Dnie spędzał na odnawianiu grobów i dekorowaniu ich samotnie, natomiast w nocy odpoczywał z Filozofem, swym nowym przyjacielem.

W sumie to polubili się od razu, tuż po pierwszej rozmowie, ale dopiero jedno osobliwe zdarzenie zapieczętowało ich przyjaźń...

Tej nocy niebo było pełne chmur, które zakrywały gwiazdy i księżyc i jedyne światło pochodziło ze świecących na nieprzyjemny pomarańczowy kolor lamp.

Duchy przechadzały się smętnie ze spuszczonymi głowami po zarośniętych przez chwasty alejkach, lub kryły w zapomnianych przez ludzi w katakumbach. Filozof i Potter tradycyjnie siedzieli na jednej z ławek przy płocie i rozmawiali na rozmaite tematy.

-Opowiedz mi coś o swoim życiu, Harry.

Chłopak opowiedział o rodzicach, o przemocy u Dursleyów, o Hogwarcie, który odmienił jego życie, o przyjaciołach, o Syriuszu, o Cho Chang, o Voldemorcie i misji z nim związanej.

Filozof słuchał z uwagą, a gdy opowieść dobiegła końca stwierdził:

-To chyba teraz moja kolej.  
Gdy byłem dziesięcioletnim chłopcem, umarła moja matka, siostra i mój brat, z powodu szerzącej się epidemii. Rodzice bardzo się kochali, ale ojca ciągle nie było w domu, bo był kapitanem na kupieckim okręcie. Kiedy wrócił dwa tygodnie po śmierci reszty rodziny, w naszym małym mieszkaniu panowała cisza. Ja akurat rysowałem twarz mamy, by jej nie zapomnieć.  
Przyszedł do mnie i spytał "Hej, Młody. Robisz prezent dla mamusi? Wyszła na zakupy z Franco i Nathaly? Kiedy wrócą?"  
Co miałem powiedzieć? Przymus poinformowania taty o śmierci kochanych osób ciążył na mnie i bynajmniej nie było to przyjemne.  
"Tato, oni nie wrócą..."  
Nie zrozumiał. Nie chciał zrozumieć. Gdy tylko zaczął pojmować, udawał, że po prostu wyjechali. Tak długo wymawiał to innym, że sam uwierzył w te bajeczki. Może tak było mu lżej. Dwa lata później, ojciec sprzedał dom i kupił sobie okręt. Był tak zagłębiony w kłamstwie, że stwierdził, iż musimy wypłynąć w morze na poszukiwanie rodziny. Nie warto było się z nim spierać. Gdybym wyjaśnił mu, co jest prawdą, a co nie załamałby się zupełnie, a to by go zabiło.  
W każdym razie szaleństwo taty, wyszło mu na dobre. Pewnego dnia nie mieliśmy gdzie spać w nocy, więc zatrzymaliśmy się w jakiejś grocie. Było tam mnóstwo diamentów. Wtedy staliśmy się bogaci, a ojciec szukanie żony i dzieci zostawił ludziom. Przez pięć szczęśliwych lat mieszkaliśmy w bogatej dzielnicy Londynu. Znalazłem piękną narzeczoną. Miała na imię Rosalia. Bardzo przypadła tacie do gustu. Byłem zadowolony, że nie ma pretensji do mej ukochanej, bo wtedy z naszego związku byłyby nici. Zamieszkaliśmy w kamienicy obok ojca, z czego się nad wyraz ucieszył. Uwielbiał, gdy razem z Rosą przychodziliśmy w odwiedziny, a gdy przybywałem sam, pytał się czy jest chora i czy coś się stało. Słowem zachowywał się jak przykładny teść.  
Lecz pewnego razu wracając do domu usłyszałem krzyk Rosalii. Ojciec wołał, żeby się nie ruszała, bo ją zabije. Byli w łazience okazało się, że chciała się wykąpać, a on po prostu chciał ją zgwałcić... rozumiesz jaki to był dla mnie szok? Kazałem dziewczynie uciekać i czekać w dokach, a sam rzuciłem się na tatę. To był mój koniec. Mężczyzna miał w dłoni nóż, którego nie zauważyłem i który został początkiem mojego końca...

Filozof wziął głęboki wdech nosem i wypuścił przez usta.

-Ojciec pochował mnie na tym cmentarzu, celowo robiąc, że na nagrobku widać było tylko "filo", aby nikt nie odkrył mojego nazwiska. A ja... wyrzekłem się go. Nie chciałem, by duchy znały moją historię. Wolałem zostać bezimiennym Filozofem.

Harry spytał jeszcze tylko, który grób jest jego rozmówcy, po czym pożegnali się.  
Następnego dnia Potter zabrał się do pracy. Odnalazł stary, zachwaszczony nagrobek i z pomocą czarów (magia na cmentarzu była tak wielka, że niepełnoletni czarodziej mógł tam czarować i nie zostać wykrytym) położył na starym nowy kamień i ogniem, który nigdy nie gaśnie wypisał na nim

"Filozof" oraz epitafium

"Bo życie jest jak niespodzianka:  
Czasem miła,  
Czasem straszna,  
Czasem krótka,  
Czasem długa.  
Po prostu prezent  
Zapakowany w srebrny papier śmierci...

R.I.P"

Gdy Filozof zobaczył swój nagrobek, rozpłakał się. Łzy szczęścia płynęły po jego białych policzkach, a w miejscach na które spadały wyrastały piękne żółte narcyzy. Pokochał czarodzieja, który w jednym momencie przypomniał mu jego młodszego brata. Tego, który umarł na tę chorobę, której nazwa za trudna była dla dziesięciolatka.

Zaufał mu.

To co wypędziło chłopaka z domu było złe.

I to coś dostanie nauczkę od tego, którego także przegnano z domu.

Przyrzekł sobie, że choć on sam nie miał szansy być szczęśliwym za życia, sprawi, żeby przynajmniej ten młody chłopak doznał trochę szczęścia. I dopóty, dopóki nie usunie z jego drogi każdej osoby, która będzie dla niego zagrożeniem.

Dopóki ten nastoletni czarodziej nie zazna szczęścia.

W takim razie pójdzie do Wiedźmy i poprosi ją o pomoc, w końcu cel uświęca środki. Czyż nie?


	4. Miniaturka Żywy cmentarz

Na początek odpowiedzi na pytania, które stanowczo wymagały rozwiania wszelkich wątpliwości:

hulk12: Kto powiedział, że Harry ma 10 lat? Ja nigdzie tego nie napisałam. W moim opowiadaniu Harry jest po piątym roku. Pewnie masz rację, że powinnam była wyjaśnić to bezpośrednio, bo przecież czego człowiek nie usłyszy/ zrozumie to sobie dopowie ;)

Izzy : Długo zastanawiałam się co je Harry, a w końcu wymyśliłam. Otóż nie je niczego. Ale jak? Znajdziecie to w tej miniaturce. To w sumie kawałek opowiadania i choć z początku chciałam wpleść wyjaśnienie gdzieś w 4 rozdział, doszłam do wniosku, że lepiej napiszę tylko miniaturkę (patrzcie niżej). Akcja dzieje się dwa dni po ucieczce Harrego.

* * *

Młodzi mężczyźni siedzieli na kamiennej ławce pod latarnią, patrząc w niebo i licząc spadające gwiazdy... jedna, dwie, trzy...

-Naprawdę, możesz tu zostać tak długo jak będziesz chciał, Harry. Nikomu nie przeszkadzasz, a powiem więcej napełniasz to miejsce życiem.

Zaśmiali się zgodnie. Zwykłe słowa, a jednak w obecnej sytuacji zabrzmiały zupełnie niczym żart. Żywy cmentarz. Zupełnie jakby zmarli powychodzili z grobów, by wykonywać wszystkie te przyziemne czynności co zwykli ludzie.

Albo inaczej. To określenie mogłoby się odnosić do zwykłych ludzi, tak bardzo zakopanych w szarej codzienności niczym w ziemi i tak zamkniętych w czarno- białych domach, wielkich firmach, bądź korporacjach bez kontaktu z naturą, jak w trumnie. Tych ludzi, którzy tracą cały swój czas, który byłoby świetnie wykorzystać na podwajaniu szczęśliwych chwil i który tak jak inwestycja mógłby dawać wielkie radosne plony.

W każdym bądź razie, czy te określenie nie pasuje do obu przypadków, czy nie ma w nim choć trochę racji?

-Mimo wszystko mam wątpliwości. Co będę jadł, pił... gdzie spał?

Filozof uśmiechnął się delikatnie i spojrzał na niego z iskierkami w martwych oczach.

-Powiedz mi... jesteś spragniony albo głodny?

-Nie, ale to odbiega od tematu...

-Absolutnie nie. A ile dni nie jadłeś i nie piłeś?

-Dwa...

Zielone oczy Gryfona pociemniały ze strachu. Momentalnie zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie i zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Czy to możliwe, żeby...? Nie, na pewno nie... przecież oddycha, patrzy, czuje zapach... nie mógłby tak po prostu...

Umrzeć?

-Widząc twoją reakcję stwierdzam, że doszedłeś do niepoprawnych wniosków. To nie ty nie żyjesz. To cały cmentarz nie żyje. Kwiaty nie robią się starsze. Drzewa nigdy nie miały tu liści. Jakby przed stuleciami wszystko zapadło w hibernację. To wina (a może zasługa? Nazwij to jak chcesz) Wiedźmy. Rzuciła klątwę na miejsce swojego pochówku. Nic tu się nie starzeje, nie zmienia swego stanu skupienia. Tylko ciała pochowane na poświęconej ziemi rozkładają się. Ty nie robisz się starszy, nie musisz jeść, ani pić by funkcjonować i dzięki temu, że nie działają na ciebie tu absolutnie żadne zaklęcia, namiary i inne takie- mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko, widząc, że jego opowiadanie nadal nikogo nie zanudza, ciągnął- możesz korzystać z czarów. Są też minusy tej sytuacji- twoje rany zrobione przez wuja nie goją się, a jedynie zamykają na twój pobyt tutaj. Aha, po twojej minie mogę domyślić się, że masz do mnie kolejne pytania. Niestety musisz odłożyć je na kiedy indziej, bo już Słońce wschodzi.

Patrzyli na wielką, złotą tarczę powoli pojawiającą się nad widnokręgiem. Po chwili Helios w swym rydwanie jechał już wysoko po błękicie nieba, a po Filozofie nie było śladu.

Więc jednak żywy cmentarz to tylko słowa? Tak naprawdę jest zupełnie martwy i uśpiony na wieki? No, kto by pomyślał...


	5. Chapter 4

"Czas idealny. Potter zaginął i od razu zaczęło powodzić nam się jeszcze lepiej. Dostałem awans i automatycznie podwyżkę. Kupiłem nowy samochód. Petunia zaczęła mieć trochę czasu dla siebie i zainteresowała się trochę sztuką feng-shui- zaczęła renowację domu i wysprzątała stary pokój dziwoląga Potterów (wkładając wszystkie jego rzeczy do komórki pod schodami). Nic nie może zepsuć perfekcji tego miesiąca..."- takie myśli chodziły po głowie Vernonowi przy powrocie z pracy.

Szedł spokojnie znajomą ścieżką, rozkoszując się faktem, że znów, gdy wróci do domu odnajdzie w nim tylko dowody świadczące o normalności jego rodziny. Nic nie mogłoby zmącić jego szczęścia. Nawet Harry, gdyby zatańczył kankana na środku drogi (przecież miałby pretekst, żeby nareszcie odesłać go do wariatkowa). Nawet dziwaczny mężczyzna w nietypowym stroju, z patykiem w ręku. Nawet armia takich dziwaków. Chociaż... to mogłoby być dla jego nerwów trochę za wiele.

-Panie Dursley!

Gruby mężczyzna odwrócił się powoli, zaciskając powieki w nadziei, że jego rozmyślania nie okażą się prawdą. "Idiota- zwymyślał na siebie po cichu- nawet we własnym umyśle nie wspominaj o magii"  
Uchylił powieki i dostrzegł jegomościa, którego wiek było trudno określić, ubranego w niemodny, aczkolwiek elegancki, szary garnitur i melonik. Idącego pewnie w jego kierunku z uśmiechem przyklejonym do przystojnej twarzy i

-Dzieńdobry- powiedział nieznajomy i z galanterią potrząsnął prawą dłonią Vernona- ogromnie się cieszę, że mogę pana poznać. Pragnę pana poinformować, że pańska rodzina wygrała 100000 dolarów w losowaniu londyńskiego domu.

Oczy mężczyzny w meloniku były nieruchome, szkliste i nie wyrażały żadnych uczuć, a jego usta rozciągały się w nieszczerym uśmiechu, jednak rozmówca nie zauważył tego będąc tak zszokowanym ilością wygranych pieniędzy.

-Więc proszę wsiadać. Pojedziemy po pana nagrodę- tajemniczy człowiek wskazał na swoje auto stojące na poboczu. Natychmiast oboje do niego wsiedli.

Jechali dłuższy czas, po czym samochód zatrzymał się. Jednak nie byli w londyńskiej metropolii, tylko na starym opuszczonym cmentarzu. Mężczyzna w szarym garniturze momentalnie zaczął rozpadać się i już po chwili był tylko szkieletem ze zwisającym gdzieniegdzie zgniłym mięsem.

-Spodoba ci się tu, Dursley- stwierdził, zaśmiał się złowieszczo i popchnął otyłego mężczyznę na najbardziej zaniedbany grób.

Gdy tylko Vernon Dursley trafił w kamienną taflę i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. To był kres cierpień Harrego. Przynajmniej z jego strony.

* * *

-Harry.

Odwrócił się instynktownie sięgając do kieszeni po różdżkę. Nie było jej tam. Przed jego oczami stanęła niezwykła dusza o czerwonych włosach w lnianej tunice do kostek. Była to kobieta, której jeszcze tu nie widział. Miała może z szesnaście lat. Z zaciekawieniem przyglądała się drzewcu różdżki, podstawiała ją pod światło i szeptała nad nią jakieś niezrozumiałe zaklęcia.

-Interesujące- powiedziała cicho- Ostrokrzew, pióro feniksa, 11 cali... miałam bardzo podobną różdżkę. Wybacz, że się nie przedstawiłam. Mówią na mnie Wiedźma...

Harry dokładnie zlustrował ją wzrokiem. Jej bose stopy były poranione i krwawiły, jakby przed chwilą szła jakąś kamienistą ścieżką. Brzegi prostej sukni wyglądały, jakby zostały dotknięte przez ogniste palce. Dłonie ducha były chorobliwie białe, podobnie jak jej szyja i lekko wychudzona twarz na której jak dwa księżyce lśniły jej oczy. A były one zjawiskiem niezwykłym. Kolor jej tęczówek był rudy, jak świeża, pokrywająca stal rdza i tlił się w nich ogień. Potter patrząc w nie czuł się tak, jakby coś wypalało go od środka, rozszarpywało jego wnętrzności. Spojrzenie to powodowało, że w sercu pojawił mu się ból, smutek i nieokiełznany niepokój.  
Zagubiona dusza odwróciła głowę i zmarszczyła brwi, jakby coś ją zabolało i pozostała w tej pozycji na kilka sekund. Następnie zrobiła głęboki wdech i powiedziała:

-Harry... Wiem kim jesteś, skąd pochodzisz i dlaczego jesteś tu, a nie gdzieś indziej. Wiem też, że potrzebujesz naszej pomocy- zrobiła pauzę, jakby oczekiwała na jakąś reakcję. Gdy czarnowłosy skinął głową, zaczęła mówić dalej- Ja i inni Mistrzowie postanowiliśmy nauczyć cię tego, co może okazać ci się kiedyś potrzebne...

-Potrzebne? To znaczy?

-Przenikanie przez ściany, przywoływanie duchów... po prostu oswojenia Śmierci.

Oswojenia śmierci. Popierał pogląd, że ego powinno się uczyć w każdej szkole lub pracy, powinna być o tym zawsze notka na stronach tytułowych wszystkich książek. Może gdyby ludzie byli do niej bardziej przyzwyczajeni nie robiliby tylu głupstw gdy umierają ich najbliżsi, może zaczęliby szanować zagubione dusze i przestaliby uważać, że wszystko jest winą ich, zmarłych czy Boga, jeśli w niego wierzą...

 _Memento mori. Pamiętaj o śmierci._

-Więc, Panie Potter, czy jest pan gotowy do lekcji?

Na twarz wpłynął mu mimowolny uśmiech. Ciekawe, czy z tego "przedmiotu" będzie miał kiedyś egzaminy. Jeśli tak, to zrobi wszystko, by zdać je na szóstkę.

* * *

Na Grimmauld Place panowało powszechne zamieszanie, związane z dużą ilością obecnych w nim ludzi. Wszyscy siedzieli przy ogromnym, dębowym stole i rozmawiali. Tonks bawiła się w zmianę swojej twarzy, Lupin przyglądał się temu z ciekawością, a Ginny i Hermiona śmiały się do rozpuku z jego komentarzy. Snape jak zwykle siedział cicho w rogu stołu, a rodzina, a Molly i Artur Weasley zażarcie dyskutowali ze swoimi synami. Nagle do sali wszedł Dumbledore i z grobową miną ogłosił:

-Drogi Zakonie Feniksa! Harry Potter zaginął. Musimy przedsięwziąć całą brygadę do odnalezienia go, a potem wybadania gdzie był i co robił. Obecnie nie jesteśmy w stanie dowiedzieć się gdzie jest, ponieważ ktoś nałożył na niego zaklęcie, które nie pozwala go wykryć. Jak na razie widzę tylko jedną zaletę obecnej sytuacji: Voldemort też nie wie, gdzie jest Harry. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że Gryfon nie dołączył do niego.

Wszyscy zamarli i zapanowała cisza jak makiem zasiał. Mistrz Eliksirów wstał i sycząc przekleństwami oznajmił, że nie jest głodny i natychmiast idzie dowiedzieć się jak mają się sprawy u Czarnego Pana, a wszyscy inni patrzyli po sobie z przerażeniem. Fred i George zerknęli na siebie i z czarnym humorem rzekli:

-To są na prawdę "wspaniałe" wiadomości. Czy ktoś ma jeszcze lepsze?

Rozejrzeli się po obecnych. Nadal nikt się nie poruszał.

-Mamy przechlapane.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Lekcja pierwsza. Jak sprawić, by idąc na cmentarz żywym, żywym pozostać?_**

-Dzisiaj, Harry, nauczę cię czegoś bardzo podstawowego. Dokładniej tego jak rozpoznawać miejsca, w których granica między życiem i śmiercią jest tak cienka, że niemal niewidoczna... jednak tak „przezroczysta" jest tylko dla tych, którzy umieją patrzeć. Zostałeś już obdarzony swobodą cmentarza, a mimo to, wciąż chodzisz tylko po poznanych wcześniej alejkach. Uważam, że to jak dostanie bogatego skrawka ziemi, z ogromnym zamkiem w centrum i zamieszkanie jedynie izby chłopa, położonej gdzieś na uboczu. Myślałam, że będziesz dużo bardziej ciekawy tego miejsca i pewne rzeczy odkryjesz sam. Choć muszę przyznać, że wszystkich sobie zjednałeś, za co cię podziwiam. Mnie do tej pory nie cierpią.

Wiedźma roześmiała się odrobinę szyderczo. Harry słuchał jej z uwagą, ale w pewnym momencie coś go tknęło i zapytał:

-Jak masz na imię?

Dziewczyna odwróciła się raptownie i zmarszczyła brwi w konsternacji. Myślała o czymś przez dłuższą chwilę po czym jąkając się wymruczała, że nie pamięta. Szli w milczeniu ,omijając coraz to starsze groby. W pewnym momencie dusza zatrzymała się przed starym, niechlujnym i zaniedbanym grobem. Napisy na nim zatarły się tak, że można z nich było odczytać tylko ogromne „G", a marmurowa płyta nagrobna pękła na pół i z pomiędzy popękanych, kamiennych fragmentów wyłaniała się ciemna, zimna ziemia. Wokół całego tego nagrobka nie rosło ani jedno źdźbło trawy, ani jeden kwiat. Wszystko, co znajdowało się w odległości do dwóch stóp od niego, umierało, przekwitało i zasychało.

-Przyjrzyj się, Harry. Czy wiesz co to jest?

Chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową i spojrzał pytająco na swoją obecną nauczycielkę, a ona wolno, starając się mówić klarownie objaśniła mu:

-Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, nie jest to zwykły grób. Od tego miejsca aż zieje mroczną magią. Czujesz ten zapach zgnilizny, stęchlizny i śmierci w najgorszym wydaniu? To ghulowa brama. Jeden grób na każdym cmentarzu należy do ghuli. Wystarczy pokrążyć dość długo, a z pewnością się go znajdzie — ociekający wodą, wykrzywiony, z pękniętą bądź strzaskaną płytą, porośnięty żółknącą trawą bądź cuchnącymi chwastami i otoczony atmosferą opuszczenia. Może być też zimniejszy niż inne nagrobki, a wyrytego na nim nazwiska często nie daje się odczytać. Jeśli na grobie stoi posąg, to bez głowy bądź tak porośnięty grzybami i mchem, że sam wygląda jak wielki grzyb. Jeśli grób sprawia, że chciałbyś znaleźć się gdzie indziej, to jest to ghulowa brama. Ghule to nieumarłe istoty żywiące się ludzkimi zwłokami, choć nie pogardzające też żywym łupem. Mają zęby tak mocne, że zmiażdżą każdą kość, język dość długi i ostry, by wylizać szpik z nawet najgłębszej szczeliny i zedrzeć ciało z twarzy każdego człowieka. Są zdolne przemykać z cienia w cień, nigdy niewidziane, niedostrzegane, szybkie jak myśl, zimne jak szron, twarde jak stal, niebezpieczne jak... ghule. Jakieś pytania?

Nie, Potter nie miał ani jednego. Z przerażeniem i ciekawością przyglądał się bramie do innego świata. Strasznego, ciemnego i przepełnionego głodnymi bestiami. Na samo wyobrażenie tego, Harry'emu zrobiło się niedobrze i ciarki przeszły mu po plecach. Spojrzał na Wiedźmę. Szła z przodu, a narzucona na nią prosta tunika, falowała w rytmie jej kroków. Gryfon podbiegł do niej, aby słyszeć dokładnie, jeśli będzie coś mówiła.

Przeszli jeszcze kawałek. Minęli ponure, kamienne mauzoleum, służące duchom za miejsce narad, mały sosnowy lasek i w pewnym momencie doszli do pustego terenu, porośniętego trawą i który otaczały tylko drzewa.

-Nie wiedziałem, że cmentarz jest taki duży- rzekł Czarnowłosy, rozglądając się po trawiastych pagórkach.

Średniowieczna czarownica uśmiechnęła się lekko i ruchem głowy wskazała najbliższe wzgórze. Okrywało je mnóstwo kamieni, wyglądających zupełnie jak zwykłe głazy narzutowe. Jednak tylko na pozór. Gdy nastolatek obszedł je dokoła zobaczył, że ustawione są w jakąś runę.

-Nie umiem jej odczytać...

-Ach, Harry... nadepnij tu- dziewczyna pokazała palcem miejsce okryte mchem.

Złoty Chłopiec zrobił to, o co go poprosiła. Ziemia pod nim zapadła się momentalnie i jego oczom, ukazało się czarne wejście do starej komory grobowej.

-Wiesz co to? To kurhan. Niezwykły- trzeba dodać. W kurhanach swych zmarłych chowali celtowie. Ten tutaj to grób jednego z ich potężnych wodzów. Celtowie byli niezwykli. Uwielbiali magię i wielu z nich się nią pałało... a co ciekawe, większość z nich byli ludźmi magicznymi. Lud zanurzony w czarach i magii o różnych odcieniach. Od tak jasnej, że aż oślepiającej, przez szarą, taką jaką stosowali ich bardowie, by każda pieśń była niezwykła, po niezmąconą czerń, która przytłumić potrafi każdy promień słonecznego światła... W środku byłam tylko raz. Za życia. A teraz... zapraszam do środka.

Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył z wahaniem zszedł w dół po omszałych, kamiennych stopniach, a tuż za nim podążyła zmarła. Ściany podparte były spróchniałymi, drewnianymi belkami, a schody ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Na poziomych powierzchniach korytarza, namalowane były jakieś tajemnicze runy: wijące się jak węże, płonące jak konary i wiele innych. Gdy chłopak przesunął palcami po jednej z nich, miał wrażenie, jakby znak przedstawiający wodnisty wzór rzeczywiście był mokry, a namalowane drzewo poruszało srebrzystymi gałązkami i szumiało spokojnie. Widział każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół... Wtedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak dobrze widzi na cmentarzu, nawet wtedy, gdy w pomieszczeniu jest ciemno jak... w grobie. Jakie trafne porównanie...

W pewnym momencie znalazł się na równym gruncie, jednak nadal przed nim znajdował się korytarz. Usłyszał jakiś dziwny szelest, wypowiedziany jakby w wężomowie, ale zignorował go twierdząc, że coś sobie ubzdurał. Wiedźma zrobiła się wyraźnie niespokojna. Jej piękne rysy twarzy blakły i szarzały, jakby coś przygaszało ich naturalny blask. Wyglądała zupełnie tak, jakby stawała się coraz mniej duchem, a coraz bardziej niepewną dziewczynką, którą musiała być w czasach młodości.

Wciąż szli w głąb tunelu. W pewnym momencie korytarz skończył się i ich oczom ukazało się okrągłe pomieszczenie, które zdawało się być celem ich wędrówki. Sufit był kopułowy i wysoki. Wszędzie poustawiane były wykonane z brązu, drewna i skóry przedmioty codziennego użytku. Do grobowca docierała tylko jedna wiązka słonecznego światła, pokazując w niezmąconej niczym innym ciemności, drewniany stół, który oplatał gruby, długi, niebieskawy wąż. Harry i jego nauczycielka ostrożnie stawiając kroki, przybliżyli się do drewnianego mebla.

-Ssssss... Kogo my tu mamy? Zdaje się, że cię poznaję.

Coś na podłodze podpełzło bliżej wędrowców. Zabłysły niebieskie łuski, a patrząc na podłoże, wydawało się, że całe się rusza, ponieważ dosłownie wszędzie widać było długi, ruchomy ogon.

Nagle głowa ogromnego węża pojawiła się tuż przed twarzą Wiedźmy, po czym potwór przemówił:

-Sssally... pamiętasz mnie?

-Nie śmiałabym zapomnieć, Missstrzu. Uczyłeś mnie, więc chciałam przedssstawić cię komuś, kto znać cię powinien- zasyczała w odpowiedzi dziewczyna, po czym pokornie spuściła wzrok.

-Coś mi kiedyś obiecałaś- ślepia gada rozszerzyły się gwałtownie- miałaś mi go zwrócić, ale tego nie zrobiłaś.

-Ale... miałam za mało czasu... za krótko żyłam.

-Przede mną nie ma tłumaczeń.

W jednym momencie wokół zmarłej czarownicy pojawił się ognisty krąg. Wąż bawił się w najlepsze jej kosztem, rozkazywał płomieniom tańczyć, kąsać i osmalać. Dusza płakała i bała się tak bardzo, jakby wciąż była żywa. Płonęła. Jak przed wiekami.

 _Było raz trzech braci, którzy wędrowali opustoszałą, krętą drogą o zmierzchu. Doszli w końcu do rzeki zbyt głębokiej, by przez nią przejść, i zbyt groźnej, by przez nią przepłynąć. Bracia znali się jednak na czarach, więc po prostu machnęli różdżkami i wyczarowali most nad zdradziecką tonią. Byli już w połowie mostu, gdy drogę zagrodziła im zakapturzona postać._

 _I Śmierć przemówiła do nich. Była zła, że tym trzem nowym ofiarom udało im się ją przechytrzyć, bo zwykle wędrowcy tonęli w rzece. Nie dała jednak za wygraną. Postanowiła udawać, że podziwia czarodziejskie uzdolnienia trzech braci, i oznajmiła im, że każdemu należy się nagroda za przechytrzenia Śmierci._

 _I tak, najstarszy brat, który miał wojownicze usposobienie, poprosił o różdżkę, której magiczna moc przewyższałaby moc każdej z istniejących różdżek, za pomocą której zwyciężyłby w każdym pojedynku, różdżkę godną czarodzieja, który pokonał Śmierć! I Śmierć podeszła do najstarszego drzewa rosnącego nad brzegiem rzeki, wycięła z jego gałęzi różdżkę i dała najstarszemu bratu, mówiąc: " To różdżka z czarnego bzu, zwana Czarną Różdżką. Mając ją w ręku zwyciężysz każdego "._

 _Drugi w kolejności starszeństwa brat, który miał złośliwe usposobienie, postanowił jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć Śmierć i poprosił o moc wzywania umarłych spoza grobu. I Śmierć podniosła gładki kamień z brzegu rzeki, dała mu go i powiedziała, że ów kamień ma moc sprowadzenia umarłego zza grobu._

 _Potem Śmierć zapytała najmłodszego brata, co by chciał od niej dostać. A był on z nich trzech najskromniejszy, a także najmądrzejszy więc nie ufał Śmierci. Poprosił o coś co pozwoliło by mu odejść z tego miejsca, nie będąc ściganym przez Śmierć. I Śmierć, bardzo niechętnie, wręczyła mu swoją Pelerynę-Niewidkę._

 _Wówczas Śmierć odstąpiła na bok i pozwoliła trzem braciom przejść przez rzekę i powędrować dalej, co też uczynili, rozprawiając o przygodzie, która im się przytrafiła, i podziwiając dary Śmierci._

 _I zdarzyło się, że trzej bracia się rozstali, każdy poszedł własną drogą._

 _Drugi brat powędrował do własnego domu, w którym mieszkał samotnie. Zamknął się w izbie, wyjął Kamień, który miał moc sprowadzania zmarłych zza grobu, i obrócił go trzykrotnie w dłoni. Ku jego zdumieniu i radości, natychmiast pojawiła się przed nim postać dziewczyny, z którą miał nadzieję się ożenić, zanim spotkała ją przedwczesna śmierć. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się z początku i choć nie żyła tak na prawdę, spowiła mu niemowlę, cudowną dziewczynkę, której miał być ojcem._

 _Przez pierwsze dziesięć lat, trzy dusze- dwie żywe i jedna nie- żyły ze sobą w pokoju, jednak później wezwana z krainy Śmierci kobieta stała się smutna i zimna, oddzielona od męża i córki jakby woalem. Choć wróciła zza grobu nie należała prawdziwie do świata śmiertelników i bardzo cierpiała. W końcu ów drugi brat, doprowadzony do szaleństwa beznadziejną tęsknotą, zabił się, by naprawdę się z nią połączyć, a ich dziecko zostało same._

 _Zdolna, mała czarodziejka trafiła do sierocińca, położonego przy jednym z nielicznych szpitali. Sally (bo tak było na imię dziewczynce) była dzieckiem nieusłuchanym. Łamała wszystkie podstawowe zasady miejsca zamieszkania. K_ _piła z zakazów i ludzi, którzy ich słuchali. Wyśmiewała opiekujące się nią siostry zakonne. I miała tajemnicę._

 _W końcu wyrzucono ją ze średniowiecznego domu dziecka. Zamieszkała w opuszczonej chatce przy lesie, gdzie w dzień uprawiała zioła i leczyła ludzi, a w noc zajmowała nekromancją, pod nadzorem celtyckej duszy._

 _Pewnej nocy, gdy przyzywała swoich rodziców, naszli ją wieśniacy. Zakradli się od strony lasu z pochodniami i widłami. Skupiona dziewczyna nawet ich nie zauważyła pochłonięta w czarnej magii. Dla mugoli, było jasne, że para się czarami._

 _Wybudziła się z transu dopiero w momencie, kiedy gorące iskry zaczęły ją palić. Nie znała zaklęcia ochronnego, lecz zanim spłonęła, rzuciła na mieszkańców wioski klątwę._

 _Pochowali ją za cmentarzem na niepoświęconej ziemi, a po roku wszyscy, którzy przyglądali się jej śmierci, pomarli na wskutek chorób._

 _Tak dokonała się jej zemsta._

Harry nie mógł patrzeć na to, jak dziewczyna, dzięki której mógł zostać na cmentarzu cierpi.

 _Vipera Evanesca._

Wąż zniknął, a ogień razem z nim. Wiedźma osunęła się na ziemię, oddychając płytko. Piętnastolatek wynióśł ją na powierzchnię i delikatnie położył na zielonej trawie.

-Dziękuję, Harry- dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

-Nie ma za co, Wiedźmo.

Zaczęło świtać. Niebo zrobiło się różowe, a rzadkie obłoki przewijały się przez poranne niebo.

-Jest. Proszę, mów do mnie Sally- dusza zimną dłonią pogłaskała Gryfona po policzku, po czym zbladła i rozproszyła w promieniach Słońca.

-Sally- rzekł Potter w pustkę i roześmiał się głośno- wiedziałem, że pamięta!


	7. Chapter 6

_**Witam,**_

 _ **Najpierw, przed rozdziałem- ogłoszenie parafialne. Poszukuję bety, więc jakby ktoś był zainteresowany- niech napisze na priv. Chciałabym też podziękować wszystkim komentującym, ponieważ Wasze komentarze dają mi pomysły i wenę.**_

 ** _Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!_**

 ** _JohannaSilver_**

* * *

-Gdzie jest ojciec?- Dudley siedział na kanapie spożywając ogromne połcie pizzy z salami. - Nie ma go już dwa dni. Pewnie w końcu mu się znudziłaś.

-Jak możesz tak mówić?- fuknęła na niego groźnie Petunia i wstała, poprawiając spódnicę. - Pewnie poszedł szukać Pottera, albo właśnie ten gówniarz coś mu zrobił.

Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Żona Vernona spojrzała na syna triumfalnie, a jej spojrzenie mówiło: "Ha, to pewnie on".

Otworzyła drzwi na całą szerokość...

-Dumbledore- wyrwało jej się. O nie. Na pewno jest coś nie tak.

-Petunio... mogę wejść?

-Ttak. Chy...chyba tak- jąkając się, kobieta wpuściła czarodzieja do domu.

Siwy mężczyzna powoli wszedł do korytarza, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, co lekko zirytowało panią domu, ale nie dała po sobie tego poznać.

-Profesorze, wie pan, gdzie jest mój mąż?

Oczy starca rozszerzyły się ze strachu. Zwykle nie okazywał negatywnych emocji, ale...

-Zaginął? Jest jeszcze gorzej niż myślałem...

* * *

 **Lekcja druga. Dlaczego umarli nie zakłócają codziennego porządku myślą i emocją?**

-Dzisiaj, Harry, to ja poprowadzę lekcję- rzekł Filozof, z uśmiechem patrząc na zaskoczonego przyjaciela.

-A dlaczego nie Sa... Wiedźma?

-Nie jest jedynym Mistrzem. Według mnie w ogóle nie powinna nim być. Myślę, że nie jest ona zupełnie martwa, ale też nie do końca żywa. Zresztą... zapomnij o czym mówiłem. Przedstawienie musi trwać!

Duch klasnął dwa razy w dłonie i w mgnieniu oka znaleźli się w katakumbach. Stropy były stare i pokryte pajęczymi sieciami. Gdy podeszło się do ścian, można było zobaczyć, że w całości pokryte były ludzkimi czaszkami i piszczelami. W centrum pomieszczenia stał stary, pozłacany krzyż, a za nim dębowy stół z przystawionymi fotelami, na którym leżała kreda. Harry'ego nieco zdziwiło jej niecodzienne położenie, ale nic nie powiedział.

Uczeń i nauczyciel zasiedli przy stole. Filozof bujając się na krześle objaśniał:

-Zacznijmy więc. Słyszałem co nieco o twojej sytuacji. Doszedłem do wniosku, że rozsądnie byłoby zapewnić ci ochronę przed ciekawskimi ludźmi, chcącymi przeczytać twoje myśli. Dlaczego nawet najlepszy legiliment nie może przejrzeć myśli zmarłego, jak myślisz?

Potter wodził wzrokiem po otoczeniu. Nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu odezwał się z wahaniem:

-Może dlatego, że nie może podeprzeć się jakimś obrazem, przedstawiającym tego kogoś- zasugerował, licząc, że ma rację.

-Nie. Pomyśl.

-Może dlatego, że nie myślą..?

Duch zaśmiał się głośno i zrobił zabawną minę, po czym spojrzał w głębię zielonych oczu chłopaka.

-Taaak, jaaasne. I właśnie dlatego nazywają mnie Filozof, bo wcale nie myślę. I nigdy się nie zastanawiam- prychnął, udając oburzenie.

Potter zachichotał. Rzeczywiście, to co powiedział, było czystą głupotą, biorąc pod uwagę to, kto przed nim siedział.

-Poprawna odpowiedź brzmi- dusza jest tym samym co umysł. My duchy jesteśmy w całości myślą i nikt nie potrafi nas odczytać. Rozumiesz co mam na myśli?

Gryfon powoli pokręcił głową. Zupełnie nie rozumiał.

-W przypadku żywego człowieka ma on umysł, czy też duszę (zależy jak to nazwiesz) i ciało. My też mamy obie te rzeczy, jeśli tego chcemy. Ale byt ducha opiera się głównie na myśli. Jeśli jednak ma taką ochotę, jego umysł może rozproszyć się. Jednocześnie rozprasza się też ciało, ponieważ jest ono w jego przypadku bardzo słabe, delikatne i niestałe. Ty zaś, jeśli sprawisz, że twa myśl się rozpadnie, nie znikniesz razem z nią. Z pewnością widziałeś, co dzieje się z nami w promieniach słońca. Rozłączamy się w drobny pył i już po chwili nie ma po nas najmniejszego, widocznego śladu. Teraz zrozumiałeś? Twoja myśl musi stać się jak my. Mam tu coś, co ci pomoże.

Mężczyzna wręczył mu srebrny medalion. Był on dość spory i ciężki. Na jego lśniącej powierzchni widniały dwie połączone runy. Nastolatek zmarszczył brwi. _Chyba muszę zapisać się na starożytne runy_ -pomyślał.- _Inaczej nie dadzą mi tu spokoju..._

-Zgaduję, że nie wiesz co znaczy, więc wyjaśniam. Ta tu- wskazał palcem Filiozof- to runa pustki, a ta- myśli.

-Pusta myśl. Bez myśli- zdezorientowany chłopak pokręcił głową.- Nie mogłeś mi dać tego tak po prostu? Oszczędzić tego wykładu o tym całym rozszczepianiu i rozłączaniu myśli?

-Jaki leniuch- skomentował kwaśno duch.- Nie, nie mogłem. To ci nie wystarczy. Nawet z tym Voldemort będzie mógł czytać z ciebie jak z otwartej księgi. Potter, oczyść się teraz z myśli.

Zaatakował błyskawicznie. Brutalnie wdarł się w jego głowę, przeszukując jego myśli. Igrał wśród wspomnień. To była jego specjalność. Robił to już nie raz przeciw niechcianym ludziom, którzy pojawiali się na cmentarzu, by niszczyć nagrobki, wyrywać kwiaty i obrabowywać komory grobowe. Po prostu go opętał.

 _No, to teraz spróbuj mnie stąd wyprzeć_ \- rozległ się śmiech w głowie Harry'ego- _inaczej zrobię to._

Filozof nakierował Gryfona, by szedł w kierunku ściany z czaszkami w wyrwach skalnych.

 _Zaraz na to wpadnę_ \- myślał gorączkowo chłopak i bez skutku próbował zatrzymać się. Przypomniał sobie, co mówił nauczyciel i postanowił zrobić to, co mu radził.

Rozszczepić się. Umrzeć myślą, by ten, który bez zaproszenia przybył na jego przyjęcie, sam wyszedł, widząc, że nie ma żadnych gości. Wszystko, byleby nie wejść w ludzkie szczątki.

Nie potrafił opanować myśli. Spojrzał na medalion.

Runa. Wszystko jasne. Już zrozumiał, że nie sam naszyjnik ma znaczenie, tylko widniejący na nim symbol.  
Z ogromnym wysiłkiem chwycił kredę i przerysował znak na swoją dłoń.

Momentalnie przestał iść. Już nie słyszał denerwującego śmiechu w głowie. Zauważył, że wokół niego krążą srebrne cząsteczki, wyglądające jak księżycowy pył. W powietrzu unosił się specyficzny zapach wilgoci, kurzu i lukrecji. Zapach Filozofa. To jego myśli tak pachniały. Kreda zrzucona na podłogę uniosła się w powietrze, po czym jakaś niewidzialna siła napisała nią na kamiennej posadzce:

 _Gratuluję, tę lekcję zaliczyłeś na piątkę z plusem._

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jedna noc. Podczas gdy wszyscy inni uczą się tego lata.

* * *

Vernon Dursley otworzył sklejone oczy. Czuł się poniżony i zgorszony tym, że tak łatwo udało się go wywieść w pole. Nie dość, że został oszukany, to jeszcze nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest.

Jego źrenice rozszerzały się stopniowo, przyzwyczajając się do ciemności. Żołądek miał skurczony z głodu, jakby nie jadł od wielu dni, a serce tłukło się mu w piersi niemiłosiernie szybko.

Usłyszał głos, brzmiący, jakby ktoś, kto jest jego właścicielem od dawna go nie używał:

-Spójrzcie, bracia, kogo my tu mamy.

Słowa wypowiedziane były z nienaturalnym zainteresowaniem. Były głośne i ciche jednocześnie, jakby ktoś, powoli wypluwając kolejne wyrazy ważył swoje słowa, zwracając szczególną uwagę, na drapieżny ton, którym zdanie było zabarwione.

Cichy syk dostał się do ucha Dursleya. Mężczyzna obracał w panice głowę, licząc na to, że dostrzeże właściciela głosu, od którego zjeżyły mu się włosy na karku. Coś chodziło wokół niego, specjalnie szurając pazurami o podłogę, tak by poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zagrożony.

-Wyjdź, Potter. Nie boję się ciebie!- dźwięk jego głosu, zabrzmiał piskliwie i niepewnie, choć Vernon z całych sił próbował nadać mu neutralnego tonu.

Przerażenie ogarnęło go zupełnie. Całe jego ciało drżało. Nieprzeniknione zimno rozchodziło się mu po wszystkich kończynach. Jego oddech był nierówny, a w gardle miał wielką gulę, której nie mógł przełknąć. Serce pędziło jak szalone, był pewien, że zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi. Na ramionach usiadły mu jak dwa ogromne ptaki- dusza i strach. Strach rosnął w sile i rozwijał swe czarne skrzydła coraz bardziej, a dusza szykowała się do lotu, jakby zaraz miała odfrunąć.

Wreszcie z cienia wyszła zgarbiona postać, przypominająca mężczyznę. Był on nagi, przez co wyraźnie widać było to, że jest miejscami odarty ze skóry. W jego sylwetce nie dało się zauważyć ani grama tłuszczu. Jego klatkę piersiową ciasno opinała warstwa skóry przypominającej pergamin. Wszystkie mięśnie upiora zdawały się być napięte do granic możliwości.

Obłąkańcze, a jednocześnie spokojne spojrzenie dziwnego stworzenia zmroziło Dursleya. Tego dnia po raz pierwszy w życiu NAPRAWDĘ się bał.

Potwór zrobił jeszcze dwa szurające kroki do przodu i stanął tak blisko, że mężczyzna mógł poczuć bijący od niego odór rozkładu i szczątków.

-Gruby- rozległ się syk.- Tłusty. Smaczny. Dobry. Idealny na obiad.

* * *

Filozof wiedział, że niebezpiecznie schodzić do podziemia ghuli, ale ostatecznie chciał sprawdzić, czy Harry'emu już rzeczywiście nic nie grozi ze strony wuja.

Oddalił się od makabrycznej sceny, która rozgrywała się w tym właśnie miejscu. Przecież nie był potworem, żeby chcieć oglądać coś takiego.

A może był? Dźwięki dochodzące z głębi tunelu były dla niego muzyką. Wrzaski, krzyki, szloch, łkanie, odgłos odrywanych płatów tłuszczu, mlaskanie, ciamkanie i chrzęst kości tworzyły idealną dla niego melodię, która powinna zostać zapisana nutami na pięciolinii i zatytułowana " _Kres strachu przyjaciela"._

 _To bardzo poetycka nazwa, jak dla sytuacji, w której potworny stwór pożera człowieka-_ zaśmiał się duch pod nosem.

Błąd.

 _To bardzo trafna nazwa, jak dla sytuacji, w której ghul pożera potwornego człowieka-_ poprawił się po chwili.

Wszystko ucichło.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie szeroko. Poczuł euforię, towarzyszącą uczuciu spełnionego obowiązku. Mógł być potworem w tym wypadku. Chronił się tylko przed kolejną stratą. Jego życie pozagrobowe w końcu zaczęło mieć prawdziwy sens. Nie jak wcześniej- bezcelowe błąkanie się z powodu ojca. Nareszcie miał o co walczyć.

Tutaj nie może zawieść.

I nie zawiedzie.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Przepraszam, że dosyć długo nie było rozdziału- planowałam napisać go na dwa tygodnie temu, ale mój komputer jest zepsuty, a pisanie nie idzie tak szybko kiedy pisze się na cudzym laptopie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że za każdym razem, gdy chce się z niego skorzystać trzeba pytać o pozwolenie._**

 ** _Przypominam, że nadal poszukuję beta-reader'a._**

 ** _Miłego czytania,_**

 ** _Johanna Silver._**

* * *

 ** _Lekcja trzecia. O świecach Śmierci._**

Potter siedział zamyślony i z zadumą wpatrywał się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt przed sobą.

-Harry.

Chłopak powoli odwrócił głowę, a gdy ujrzał Sally, uśmiechnął się i ruchem ręki wskazał jej miejsce obok siebie na kamiennej ławce. Wiedźma usiadła obok niego i zaczęła mówić:

-Nasza pierwsza lekcja była zupełnie nieudana- powiedziała z westchnieniem- wiem, że dzisiaj już uczyłeś się z Filozofem, ale jeśli nie uda nam się przerobić wszystkiego co dla ciebie zaplanowaliśmy do końca wakacji, możesz na tym ucierpieć podczas potyczek z Czarnym Panem. Więc wpadłam na pomysł, żeby na początku nauczyć cię wzywać nas. Dzięki temu będziesz miał większą szansę na przeżycie w momentach zagrożenia.

-Nauczysz mnie przyzywać zmarłych- Harry aż zachłysnął się z wrażenia. Wiedział, że to nastąpi, ale myśl o rodzicach, z którymi nareszcie mógłby porozmawiać sprawiała, że czuł lekkie mrowienie na końcach palców.

-Nie do końca. Chodź za mną.

Posłusznie podążył za nauczycielką. Znaleźli się w niemałym, podziemnym pomieszczeniu, które było prawie w całości przepełnione świecami. Niektóre były zgaszone. Inne się dopalały. Jeszcze inne paliły się raźnym, jasnym płomieniem. Było ich tam dziesiątki tysięcy. Żadna jedna nie miała równej długości, grubości, ani takiego samego płomienia co druga. Były niepowtarzalne i niezwykłe.

"Kto je zapala? Kto je gasi? Przecież niektóre z nich są ciągle wysokie, a mimo to już się nie palą. Nie ma tu żadnych powiewów wiatru, który mógłby je zdmuchnąć..."- w głowie Harry'ego kłębiło się mnóstwo pytań, które chciał zadać natychmiast, w tym konkretnym momencie. A jednak był cierpliwy. Przecież mu się nie spieszyło do niczego, a i tak pozna odpowiedzi.

-Wiesz, że jesteś w miejscu, odwiecznego kultu Śmierci? To co widzisz, te wszystkie woskowe świece, to życia. Te palące się, to ludzie, cieszący się życiem. Te zgaszone to zmarli. A czy widzisz, że wokół niektórych knotów widać zimne, niebieskawe, jakby odbite światło? To duchy. Ludzie tacy jak ja, czy Filozof.

Chłopak z wahaniem podszedł do jednej z na pozór zgaszonych świec. Wokół czarnej końcówki jaśniała ledwo widoczna, księżycowa mgiełka. _Fascynujące_.

Sally delikatnie objęła umysłem myśli gryfona. Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Chciała mu coś pokazać. Chłopak kiwnął głową potakująco i opuścił bariery chroniące jego intelekt.

 _Znalazł się w starej, małej izbie. Siedział na drewnianej podłodze, pośród dzieci w różnym wieku. Niektóre mogły mieć sześć, inne dziesięć. Przed nim znajdowała się wielka zakonnica, o poczciwych, miłych rysach twarzy. Wszystkie dzieci wokół niego błagały, by opowiedziała im historię. Po chwili udawania, że się zastanawia, kobieta zaczęła opowiadać:_

 _"Dawno temu, w wiosce na obrzeżach Londynu żył mężczyzna o imieniu Baltazar z żoną i córką. Wszyscy troje bardzo się kochali i byli szczęśliwi._

 _Jednak pewnego dnia ich dziewczynka zachorowała. Kaszlała, miotała się w gorączce i pluła krwią. Małżeństwo zapraszało do domu coraz to kolejnych lekarzy, medyków i uzdrowicieli, jednak żaden z nich nie wiedział, co jej jest. Nieprzerwanie pisali tylko coraz to kolejne recepty ze słowami na ustach: "To powinno pomóc". Ale nic nie pomagało. Ojciec przestał chodzić w pole i szukał cudotwórcy, który uleczyłby jego córkę. Wydał cały majątek na lekarstwa i polecających je lekarzy._

 _W jedno pochmurne popołudnie, powłóczywszy nogami wracał do domu ze smętnie spuszczoną głową. Nagle na kogoś wpadł. Była to stara cyganka, która złapała go za nadgarstek i pociągnęła za sobą do przewoźnego wozu._

 _-Powiedziano mi- oznajmiła konspiracyjnym szeptem- że jest ktoś, kto potrzebuje mojej pomocy. Tym kimś jest pan. Znam całą pana historię. Duchy powiedziały mi ją na ucho._

 _Kobieta rozłożyła przed nim planszę zwaną tabliczką Ouija i razem z nieszczęśliwym mężczyzną zadawała duchom pytania._

 _Wtem zerwał się wiatr. Okiennice wozu zaczęły trzaskać i wśród licznych hałasów najgłośniejsze były roznoszące się z hukiem słowa._

 _"Jeśli bardzo kochasz swoją córkę, musisz udać się do krainy Śmierci. I zadbać o płomień córki."_

 _Wiatr poderwał ojca z podłogi i uniósł na cmentarz, przed wejście do jakiejś zapomnianej, pogańskiej kapliczki. Baltazar wszedł do środka i omamił go widok milionów świec. Zaczął chodzić wąskimi alejkami szukając tę córki._

 _-Szukasz czegoś?_

 _Baltazar odwrócił się i ujrzał kobietę. Miała na sobie długą, czarną pelerynę z kapturem, a jej twarz spowijał mrok._

 _Śmierć._

 _-Moja córka umiera... błagam Cię! Zrobię wszystko, żeby tylko przeżyła! Oddam za nią wszystko! Tylko, proszę, nie zabieraj jej!- mówił z rozpaczą._

 _Stali naprzeciwko siebie. Płaczący mężczyzna i Pani Umarłych._

 _-Dobrze- zgodziła się czarna postać i poinstruowała kochającego ojca- Weź swoją świecę i zapal nią dogasający knot córki._

 _Wskazała dwa stojące w pobliżu słupy wosku, a Baltazar bez wahania zrobił co mu kazała. Jednak nie tylko to. Zeskrobał odrobinę wosku ze swojej świecy i położył przy podstawie świecy ukochanej córki._

 _Zaczął kierować się do wyjścia, jednak Śmierć położyła mu kościstą dłoń na ramieniu._

 _-Nie ma nic za darmo._

 _Do komnaty wleciały miliony ciem. Kłębiły się szarą chmurą nad światłem życia należącym do niego. W końcu obsiadły je i zgasiły._

 _Baltazar umarł._ _Jednak na zawsze został przy swojej córce."-_ wspomnienie rozmyło się, a przed Harrym ukazał się obraz Sally.

-Domyślasz się dlaczego? -spytała nauczycielka. - Ponieważ fragment jego duszy wtopił się w duszę córki, a mimo to pozostał odrębną osobą. To właśnie dzięki podarowaniu swojego fragmentu się mu to udało. Musimy zrobić to samo co on.

Wskazała mu ręką świecę, z której miał zeskrobać trochę wosku. Podążał za jej instrukcjami posłusznie, tak jak mu kazała. Niemal natychmiast poczuł prawie namacalną więź, która powstała między nimi. Z zachwytem uniósł na nią spojrzenie, a ona uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Byli ze sobą trwale połączeni, więzią silniejszą od przyjaźni, małżeństwa, a nawet od Wieczystej Przysięgi.

Jak noc i dzień.

Jak yin i yang.

Jak życie i śmieć.

* * *

Weasley siedział przy stole, grając w magiczne szachy. Bardzo skupiał się na nich- czuł wtedy, że naprawdę coś może. Coś. Nie tylko patrzeć z bezradnością na wszystkie nieszczęścia wokół niego.

-Ron.

Głos Hermiony dobiegający z bliska, brzmiał jak z oddali. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią spod długich, rudych rzęs z wyrazem zapytania w oczach.

-Boję się o Harry'ego.

Tak, on też się bał. Co ona sobie myślała? Że jest niesamowicie zadowolony ze zniknięcia swojego najlepszego przyjaciela?

Milczał, czekając aż w końcu dotrze do sedna sprawy.

-Mimo to... Dumbledore twierdzi, że musimy żyć dalej... dla Harry'ego właśnie...

W oczach Rona zabłysły łzy bezsilności. Jednak na krótko. Zaraz po nich nastąpiła wściekłość. Na to, że prawdopodobnie nie zobaczy już więcej Pottera, że ten pewnie siedzi w tym momencie w lochach Czarnego Pana, poddawany torturom, a ta głupia Hermiona głosi mu poglądy durnego, wiecznie naćpanego cytrynowymi dropsami Trzmiela.

-Mam w głębokim poważaniu to co myśli pan Drops- wycedził głosem tak ociekającym złością, że sam zdziwił się jadem zawartym w swoich słowach.

Granger odsunęła się i zmarszczyła brwi, po czym z dumą odrzekła:

-Też nie podoba mi się, że ktoś pociąga za sznurki, nawet jeśli jest to dyrektor, ale jeśli Harry się nie odnajdzie, nie mam wątpliwości- chcę stać po tej "jasnej" stronie. Żeby pomścić mojego przyjaciela.

Ronald westchnął. Tak bardzo chciał, by to wszystko się już skończyło: by Potter został odnaleziony, Voldemort pokonany i by cały świat miał już spokój. Poszedłby na nudne studia, założyłby zwyczajną rodzinę... mógłby być szczęśliwy. Potarł zmęczone oczy. Wszystko byłoby takie proste...

* * *

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że ten głupi starzec go nie ma?

Z gardła Lorda wydarł się zimny śmiech, w momencie, gdy Severus skinął głową.

-W takim razie nie traćmy czasu! Rozpocząć poszukiwania! Twe wieści są naprawdę wyśmienite! Bellatrix, Lucjusz- wy zajmiecie się szukaniem tego nieznośnego bachora! A ty, Snape... rób dalej to, co robisz najlepiej, bądź czujny i poinformuj mnie o każdym śladzie Pottera, na który natrafi Zakon. Muszę mieć tego chłopaka.

Szaty Mistrza Eliksirów powiewały, gdy wychodził z dworu Malfoy Manor. Cały czas, gdy szedł miał wrażenie, że Czarny Pan śledzi go swym triumfalnym spojrzeniem.

Oby tylko Dumbledore szybko odnalazł dzieciaka Potterów.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Na początku dziękuję wszystkim, którzy komentują, czytają i/lub odwiedzają. Nawet nie wiecie jak to mnie motywuje.  
**_ _ **Nadal nie znalazłam bety, więc jakby ktoś coś- to tutaj jestem ;)**_

 _ **Miłego czytania**_

 _ **JohannaSilver**_

Tego ciepłego, słonecznego dnia Ronald Weasley obudził się bardzo wcześnie rano. Przetarł zaspane oczy i jeszcze chwilę wpatrywał się w biały, oznaczony śladami przecieków sufit i myśląc, że może jeszcze mu się uda, próbował usnąć.

Bez skutku.

Wstał z łóżka i zszedł po skrzypiących schodach, kierując się do kuchni.

-Panie Weasley, zapraszam pana tutaj na chwilę- usłyszał znajomy głos dochodzący z salonu.

 _Dumbledore? Co on tu robi?_

Bez zastanowienia wszedł do pomieszczenia. Ciężkie, pomarańczowe firany osłaniały duże okna. Albus siedział w kasztanowym fotelu i patrzył na niego spojrzeniem z rodzaju "wiem-więcej-od-ciebie-i-bacznie-obserwuję-twoją-reakcję". Naprzeciw dyrektora usadowiła się Hermiona, której wzrok utkwiony był gdzieś w bliżej nieokreślonym punkcie.

-Emmm... czekaliście na mnie?- zapytał zdziwiony chłopak.

-Tak, ale krótko... Muszę z wami porozmawiać.

Ron miał wypisaną dezorientację na twarzy, jednak starszy mężczyzna albo jej nie zauważył, albo ją zignorował, ponieważ ciągnął dalej:

-Przed niespełna miesiącem wasz przyjaciel zniknął. Pomyśleliśmy z aurorami, że jego wuj mógłby nas naprowadzić na ślad Harry'ego. Jednak okazało się, że ów mężczyzna także zaginął.

-Ale przecież oni się nienawidzą- Ron zmarszczył czoło. - Skąd Dursley miałby wiedzieć, gdzie jest Harry?

-Tak. Nie miałby o tym pojęcia. Przyznaję się do błędu, nie wiedziałem, że jego relacje z Vernonem są tak... ciężkie. Uświadomiła mi to dopiero Petunia, jego ciotka. To bardzo niepokojące. Myślę, że Potter mógł mieć dosyć i uciec z domu, a następnie... dołączyć do Voldemorta i zabić oprawcę.

Weasley ze świstem wciągnął powietrze.

 _Przecież to niemożliwe. Harry... on by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Nie mógł by być..._

 _Mordercą?_

-Oczywiście, nie jesteśmy tego pewni. Szczerze mówiąc, sam nie chcę przyjąć tego do wiadomości, ale niestety nie możemy wykluczyć takiej opcji. Przecież nie istnieje coś takiego jak przypadek. Wolę dmuchać na zimne. Swoją drogą... jest coś co powinniście wiedzieć o Czarnym Panu. On...

Starzec zawahał się. Potrząsnął głową, jakby zmienił zdanie. Wręczył Hermionie książkę, po czym rzekł:

-Może lepiej będzie, jeśli sami się tego dowiecie. Zaznaczyłem strony, które koniecznie musicie przeczytać. Teraz wybaczcie, ale mam jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia.

Wstał, wygładził szatę i wyszedł z Nory, a miejsce na któym siedział, zajął nieproszony gość- obawa o przyjaciela i strach, co będzie dalej.

* * *

 **Lekcja czwarta. Podstawy nekromancji.**

Tego wieczoru Harry śmiał się z Filozofem, gdy ten obwieścił mu, że musi iść na lekcję. Taką, która będzie dużo trudniejsza od poprzednich.

Wtedy podszedł do nich zakapturzony mężczyzna. Miał srebrną pelerynę, spiętą srebrną broszą w kształcie klepsydry. Był niezwykle osobliwy, ale najdziwniejszy w nim był fakt, że... no cóż, z pewnością nie był duchem.

-Ave, discipulus*. Chodźmy- powiedział nieznajomy donośnym, męskim głosem.

Harry z ociąganiem oddalił się od przyjaciela i poszedł za nowo poznanym nauczycielem. Nauczył się nie zadawać pytania gdzie się kieruje, ponieważ i tak nigdy nie dostawał na nie odpowiedzi, niezależnie od osoby, która miała go uczyć.

Dotarli do ciemnego lasu, w którym jedynym światłem była słaba, księżycowa łuna, która jakimś cudem przedostawała się przez gęste gałęzie iglastych drzew.

-Zacznijmy od podstaw. Czym jest nekromancja?

 _Hermiona na pewno by wiedziała... zaraz przecież z Sally uczyli się łaciny i greki w czasie "wolnym"._

-Emm... nekrós to po grecku zmarły, a manteía- wróżba... wróżenie przyszłości przy pomocy zmarłych?

Potter usłyszał niezidentyfikowane prychnięcie, które mogło być zarówno wyrażeniem rozbawienia jak i dezaprobaty.

-To byłoby zbyt łatwe, młody Adepcie.

Gryfon posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

-"Adepcie"?- powiedział z niedowierzaniem.

-Tak- śmiech tajemniczego osobnika zabrzmiał jakby ktoś walił w bęben. - Chyba, że nie chcesz nauczyć się nekromancji. Jeśli jednak jesteś gotów poznać tę najczarniejszą z czarnych sztuk, by obronić się przed odrobinę jaśniejszymi to do mnie masz mówić "Mistrzu". Szacunek do nekromantów i nauczycieli jest niezwykle ważny, a jeśli jedno łączy się z drugim ma być dwa razy większy.

Nastolatek poczerwieniał lekko na twarzy i wymamrotał ciche przeprosiny, natomiast jego mistrz kontynuował:

-Według mnie ta typowa "słownikowa" definicja jest zbyt... banalna, by móc funkcjonować. Wyjaśnię ci najlepiej jak potrafię. Nekromancja to praktyka utrzymywania tymczasowego lub stałego kontaktu z poszczególnymi cieniami zmarłych, w celu uzyskania wiedzy, mocy, bądź wsparcia za pomocą wzajemnej umowy bądź magicznej przemocy. Uznaje się za nią też przywoływanie nieumarłych, których potem można kontrolować- powstają wtedy inferiusy. Jednak stworzenie takiego zlepku szczątków jest dziecinnie proste, to potrafią zrobić nawet najsłabsi nekromanci. Po czym poznaje się najlepszych? Cóż... po tym, że nie są żywi, nie są martwi, nie do końca tradycyjni nieumarli tylko...

Mówca zrzucił płaszcz i Harry ujrzał ciało, składające się z samych ścięgien, mięśni i kości.

-Licze. Potęga zwykłego czarodzieja wspomaganego przez duchy jest tak wielka, że w końcu jeśli tego chce może umrzeć, a potem z pomocą uprzednich przygotowań, wraca do "życia" jako specyficzny nieumarły. Nieśmiertelny. Och... jestem Antoniusz Terawiusz byłem jednym z Rzymian, którzy najechali na Brytów dawno temu. Z pomocą dziwnej istoty z tego cmentarza stałem się potężnym magiem i skończyło się na tym, że postanowiłem zostać... czymś takim. Chciałem wiecznie rządzić światem, jednak- zawiesił głos i z ociąganiem mówił dalej- po pewnym czasie takiego bytu wolałem, by ludzie już o mnie zapomnieli. Zmęczyłem się nimi i aż do dziś nie było dla mnie żadnego wyzwania. Teraz mam nauczyć cię mojej ulubionej sztuki.

Przez chwilę stali w ciszy. Las wokół nich robił się jeszcze bardziej czarny.

-Umiałbyś wezwać ducha? Takiego którego nie znasz? To powinno być łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jesteśmy na twoim cmentarzu. W końcu zostałeś obdarzony Swobodą Miejsca.

-Spróbuję- rzekł niepewnie.

Terawiusz zademonstrował mu słowa, które ma powtarzać jak egzorcysta. Stale, bez końca.

 _Vivere, Mori, Dux Vocare._

Wołanie najpierw wypowiadane szeptem wraz ze zwiększaniem natężenia rosło w siłę. W końcu aż czuło się bijącą od łacińskich zwrotów moc. Młody czarodziej nie mógł przestać. Wszystkie dusze wyszły z grobów, gdy Harry zaczął skandować.

Głos chłopca powoli cichnął. Wibracje jego energii przenikały dogłębnie każdy kąt. Była wyciszona, ale raz pobudzona więcej nie zaśnie.

Mistrz spojrzał na Gryfona z podziwem i... lękiem? Chyba tak to można ująć.

-Twoja moc jest przeogromna. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem tak wielkiego talentu. W dodatku ta aura, która z ciebie emanowała... Była piękna, czarna i aksamitna. Jakby głaskało się ostrze miecza. Wiedziało się, że to niebezpieczne, ale również zachwycające.  
Obudziłeś cały, wielki cmentarz tylko jednym z najprostszych zawołań... Wydaje mi się, że za kilka lekcji to ja będę mówił do ciebie "mistrzu", mój drogi adepcie.

Mężczyzna pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i już miał zamiar odejść, gdy stanął w miejscu i odwrócił się do Złotego Chłopca, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał.

-Byłbym zapomniał, mam dla ciebie dodatkowe materiały- dał mu kilka grubych ksiąg, które w Hogwarcie z pewnością znalazłyby się w dziale ksiąg zakazanych.

Nastolatek podziękował nekromancie za całą lekcję i od razu zabrał się do czytania, tymczasem licz poszedł w stronę wyjścia. Gdy Potter znów podniósł głowę już dawno nie było przy nim nauczyciela.

Hmmm... kto by pomyślał, że będzie uczył się najczarniejszej magii? Kto by pomyślał, że znajdzie przyjaciół w duchach? Kto by pomyślał, że zamieszka na cmentarzu, a tym bardziej, że będzie na nim szczęśliwy?

Cóż, na pewno nie on sam.

* * *

W knajpie "Pod świńskim łbem" panowała nieprzyjazna atmosfera. W powietrzu unosił się zapach piwa i dymu tytoniowego. Klienci siedzieli przy drewnianych stolikach, rozmawiając ze sobą półgłosem i grając w karty lub kości.

Tylko jedna osoba nic nie mówiła.

Siedział przy jednym ze stołów, pijąc ognistą whiskey. Był to ogromny mężczyzna, o bujnej, czarnej brodzie i długich włosach tego też koloru. Wpatrywał się smętnie w krajobraz, rozciągający się za oknem.

-Witaj, Hagridzie.

Mundungus Fletcher stanął przed nim, wykręcając sobie palce, co najwyraźniej było jego tikiem nerwowym.

Hogwarcki gajowy spojrzał na złodzieja spode łba. Nie mógł ścierpieć, że nadal Dumbledore go trzyma, choć to właśnie podczas jego zmiany, Harry zaginął.

-Mam świetne wieści. Wydaje mi się, że natrafiłem na ślad Pottera. Co więcej, przypuszczam, że wiem nawet co teraz robi.

Rubeus spojrzał na niego pytająco, a w jego oczach zatliły się iskierki nadziei.

-Otóż, ostatnio na pokątnej niosłem księgi o nekromancji. Nie pytaj skąd je miałem, to tajemnica. W pewnym momencie podszedł do mnie jakiś dziwny mężczyzna i zapytał, czy są na sprzedaż. Ja na to: "Oczywiście, że są na sprzedaż, choć to zależy dla kogo." Odpowiedział, że potrzebuje ich dla ucznia. Byłem zdumiony. W końcu to wiedza, której zgodnie z prawem nikt nie może posiąść. To też mu rzekłem. Ten mówi, że je chce, ponieważ ten "adept" jak się wyraził potrzebuje ich do obrony, a najlepszą obroną jest atak. Sprzedałem mu te książki i poszedłem za nim, ciekaw gdzie się wybierze. Niestety, przepadł jak kamień w wodę.

-Cholibka, a jaki to ma związek z Harrym?

Fletcher parsknął niespokojnym śmiechem i nachylił się nad brudnym blatem, rozglądając się dokoła, czy nikt ich nie szpieguje.

-A kto uczyłby się tego dla obrony? To nie były jakieś bezwartościowe książki jak "Wzywanie duchów dla początkujących", tylko prawdziwe czarnomagiczne księgi. Przed kim miałby się bronić? Jaki czarodziej byłby tak potężny, żeby próbować obronić się przed nim na każdy sposób- nawet ten najbardziej zakazany? Właśnie. Wyłącznie Sam-Wiesz-Kto.

Z samozadowoleniem odchylił się na krześle, na co odpowiedziało cichym jękiem.

-Czyli... możemy wywnioskować kilka rzeczy. Potter żyje i ma się dobrze, przygotowuje się do potyczek z Czarnym Panem, znalazł nauczyciela i- tu Dung zrobił efektowną pauzę- wiemy, co nosi ten belfer... nie powiedziałem wcześniej, że miał ciemny płaszcz i srebrną klepsydrę, która go zapinała? Takich brosz nie robi się od tak. To była naprawdę stara błyskotka. Miała co najmniej pięćset lat. Łatwo będzie go znaleźć, z moimi kontaktami.

Z zaplecza wyszedł stary, wysoki, chudy czarodziej o siwej brodzie, a jego spojrzenie natychmiast zatrzymało się na Mundungusie.

-O nie- jęknął niski mężczyzna- mówiłem, żebyśmy spotkali się gdzieś indziej! Znowu ten stary pryk Aberforth!

Złodziej wystrzelił ze swojego miejsca jak z procy i wypadł z baru najszybciej jak się dało.

W sumie, ten dzień nie był dla Hagrida tak zły, jak się zapowiadał.

*z łaciny- witaj, uczniu


	10. Chapter 9

Tak, zacznijmy więc od tego, że przepraszam za to, że dopiero teraz jest nowy rozdział. Po prostu nie miałam czasu kiedy pisać... musiałam poprawić kilka ocen i mocniej posiedzieć nad angielskim (a mogłam na początku roku, podczas diagnozy udać, że nie znam go tak dobrze, zdać do niższej grupy i nie mieć takich problemów... ja to wiem jak skomplikować sobie życie... D: )

Wybaczcie też, że tak krótko, notka miała być dłuższa, ale pomyślałam, że jeśli napisanie kolejnego tysiąca słów zajmie mi znowu dwa czy trzy tygodnie to zapomnicie o "Grobach...". A na to nie mogłam pozwolić...

Tak czy inaczej miłego czytania,

Wasza _JohannaSilver_

* * *

-Już czas- szepnął Filozof, pochylając się nad drzemiącym przyjacielem- Hogwart czeka.

Harry otworzył oczy i podniósł się z miejsca. Rozmasował zbolały kark. Bliskość wyjścia z cmentarza, sprawiała, że zaczynał już odczuwać zaniedbanie podstawowych czynności fizjologicznych. Robił się głodny, spragniony i zmęczony. Ponad to rany zadane mu przez Vernona zaczęły się powoli otwierać. Uhh, zdecydowanie wolałby, żeby czas na cmentarzu nie stał w miejscu.

-Źle się czujemy, co?- wyszczerzył się duch.- Nie martw się, jak tylko wyjdziemy będzie jeszcze gorzej. No wiesz będziesz miał jakieś dwa, maksymalnie trzy dni, by urosnąć tyle, ile zwiększyłbyś się w ciągu całego miesiąca, a apetyt i senność...

-Jeśli myślisz, że mi pomagasz to grubo się mylisz, panie Mam-Grobowe-Myśli- odgryzł się Potter.

Chłopak zaśmiał się złośliwie, gdy jego przyjaciel prychnął na niego oburzony.

Wtem dostrzegł zbliżającego się mężczyznę. Miał długie blond włosy, sięgające do ramion i błękitne oczy. Jego wiek był trudny do określenia, pomimo widocznych gdzieniegdzie na jego twarzy zmarszczek. Jego bystre spojrzenie przeszywało Pottera na wskroś, a od smukłej sylwetki, przebijającej się przez mgłę, czuć było niemal namacalną aurę potęgi.

-Witaj, adepcie.

Jego głos był znajomy. On brzmiał zupełnie jak...

-Mistrz Terawiusz?- zapytał zdziwiony nastolatek. Odzyskał ciało? To to w ogóle było możliwe?

-Taak, to ja- rzekł Antoniusz z zupełnym brakiem zainteresowania oglądając swoje paznokcie. - Ale tak nazywam się tylko na tym cmentarzu. Później poznasz moje "obecne imię".

Harry nie zapytał, jak, dlaczego ani co. Nauczył się nie pytać i samemu dochodzić do większości rzeczy. Nikt nie chciał nigdy udzielać mu odpowiedzi, których oczekiwał. Myślał, że może właśnie pamięć i niedostępna wiedza, sprawia, że oni wszyscy czują się lepiej.

Blondwłosy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tak, jakby dokładnie wiedział o czym myśli Gryfon, po czym rzucił na niego proste zaklęcie czyszczące. Jednym pstryknięciem palców przywołał kufer Harry'ego ("Rozumiesz, nie mogłem pozwolić ci iść na Pokątną i sam kupiłem ci potrzebne rzeczy..." -tak się tłumaczył) i złapał chłopaka za ramię...

* * *

Znaleźli się na dworcu King Cross.

* * *

-Poradzisz już sobie, prawda? Ja muszę jeszcze załatwić parę spraw.

Czarnowłosy skinął głową niemrawo. Rok temu, gdy stał w tym samym miejscu nie znał cmentarza i czekał tylko na swoich przyjaciół, by móc słuchać nieuporządkowanej paplaniny Rona i Hermiony, o tym jak spędzili wakacje. Czy teraz sobie poradzi? Będzie musiał.

 _Gdzie ty w ogóle byłeś?! Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się wszyscy martwiliśmy!_

 _A wy? Gdzie wy w ogóle byliście jak byłem krzywdzony? Nawet nie wiecie, jak bardzo się wtedy bałem._

Teraz też się bał. Choć może nie było to typowe przerażenie, odbierające dech i powodujące przyspieszenie tętna, tylko raczej lekka trema i zaniepokojenie, że zrobi coś źle.

-Ha... Harry?

Ron Weasley stał zagubiony, sam na środku przestronnego dworca, a jego rude włosy mocno kontrastowały z szarością płaszczy otaczających go ludzi.

Na początku na jego twarzy wymalowane było niedowierzanie. Następnie wpłynęła na nią nieposkromiona ulga w postaci uśmiechu. Jednak Potter widział, że gdzieś, w jakimś mikroskopijnym miejscu na jego twarzy, kryje się podejrzliwość.

-Merlinie, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę...- powiedział, po czym uścisnął przyjaciela. - Mogę spytać gdzie byłeś?

-Nie bardzo - rzekł z szelmowskim uśmiechem Potter.

Ronald prychnął i przewrócił oczami. _Może wszystko będzie jak dawniej?_

Hermiona zagadana z Ginny wyszła zza rogu.

-HARRY!- wykrzyknęła i rzuciła mu się na szyję z radością.

Ale owo szczęście nie trwało długo. Po krótkiej chwili dziewczyna odsunęła się od niego, wbijając wzrok w buty. Zagryzła nerwowo dolną wargę, westchnęła cicho i uśmiechnęła się słabo.

Chłopak nie zrozumiał jej reakcji. Coś było ewidentnie nie tak.

Przywitał się jeszcze z Ginny, Nevillem i Luną, po czym ruszyli do pociągu.

* * *

Dyrektor Hogwartu siedział w błękitnym, miękkim fotelu. Blask promieni słonecznych przenikał przez ciężkie zasłony koloru indygo. Od kiedy zmienił wystrój w swych komnatach, zrobiło się tak bardzo... nostalgicznie. Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to ani trochę. Wystrój oddawał jego nastrój. Tak bardzo tęsknił za tym jak miał wszystko pod kontrolą... Wszystko to rozpłynęło się jak sen, gdy Harry uciekł z domu, a zniknięcie jego wuja było gwoździem do trumny starego czarodzieja.

-Albusie.

Melodyjny, znajomy głos rozniósł się echem po pomieszczeniu. Starzec odwrócił się gwałtownie i przetarł oczy, nie wierząc w to co, a raczej kogo, widzi.

-To naprawdę ty, przyjacielu? Tyle już lat... Myślałem że jesteś w więzieniu. Nic się nie zmieniłeś od tamtego czasu... Żadnej zmarszczki więcej niż pamiętam. Od... No, sam wiesz od kiedy cały czas myślałem co robisz i gdzie jesteś... tak bardzo...

-Nie, Dumbledore- przerwał mu gwałtownie mężczyzna.- Nie jestem już tym samym co wtedy. Od kiedy została uwolniona twoja potężna biała magia, bałem się nawet podejść do ciebie. Nie możemy wrócić do tego co było kiedyś. Nie mam zamiaru...żyć przeszłością.

-Więc dlaczego tu przychodzisz? Chcesz sprawić mi jeszcze więcej cierpienia?

-Absolutnie.

-Więc?- w oczach dyrektora zakręciły się łzy.

Przybysz uśmiechnął się krzywo.

-Zatrudniłeś mnie, Albusie. Dlaczego nie powitasz z należytym entuzjazmem nowego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią?

* * *

-Emmm... Harry? Gdzie ty byłeś przez cały ten czas?- zaczęła rozmowę po dłuższym milczeniu Hermiona.

Napięcie. Brak jakiegokolwiek zrozumienia. Miał wcześniej rację.

-W bezpiecznym miejscu- odrzekł wymijająco.

Gryfonka nie wydawała się być usatysfakcjonowana jego odpowiedzią. Podparła się pod boki i z aluzją spytała:

-Czyli nie wiesz nic na temat zaginięcia twojego wuja?

Szok. Zniknął? Zaginął? Jak to? Żyje czy nie żyje? Chłopak zassał powietrze gwałtownie, a na jego twarzy wyraźnie widać było zaskoczenie.

-Och, Harry tak mi przykro, nic nie wiedziałeś... Przepraszam, że cię podejrzewałam.

-Nic się nie stało- odpowiedział z trudem opanowując uśmiech. Miał tak wiernych przyjaciół... I bynajmniej nie byli oni w Hogwarcie.

Luna podniosła zamglone spojrzenie i utkwiła je w nastolatku. Dreszcz przebiegł przez jego ciało. Za krukonką stała wysoka kobieta, o długich, jasnych włosach w błękitnej sukni. Patrzyła ciepło na dziewczynę i uśmiechała się z miłością.

 _Jej matka_ \- przez głowę chłopaka przemknęła myśl. **-** _Dlaczego moja tak nie czuwa nade mną?_

 ** _Ona potrzebuje jeszcze opieki._**

Niesamowity głos rozległ się w głowie Harry'ego. Dźwięczał tak głośno, że Potter musiał złapać się za skroń.

 ** _Nieprzystosowany? Sądziłam, że skoro już mnie widzisz, to jesteś choć trochę wyuczony, jak komunikować się z błędnym bytem..._**

 _Błędny byt?_ \- spytał nastolatek z wysiłkiem.

 ** _Dokładnie. Taka podróżująca, zagubiona między czasem i przestrzenią, zawieszona w nicości dusza, o jednym określonym celu._**

 _Jaki jest pani?_

 ** _Chcę tylko, żeby moja córka była bezpieczna..._**

* * *

-Harry. Hej, zbudź się.

Chłopak rozejrzał się po przedziale. Wszyscy byli tacy wysocy, tacy...

-Chwila, dlaczego ja leżę na podłodze?

Ron zachichotał, podczas gdy Hermiona położyła dłoń na jego czole i wymamrotała:

-Bo na przykład zemdlałeś... Czy... Czy to znowu był Sam-Wiesz-Kto?

Gryfon nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie, bo Ginny wykrzyknęła:

-To teraz nieważne, szkoła czeka!

Stacja Hogsmeade.

Za chwilę Hogwart. Jego Dom.

Choć Potter sam nie wiedział, czy wciąż może go tak nazywać.


	11. Chapter 10

_I tak oto docieramy do rozdziału dziesiątego, który mam nadzieję zamąci Wam w głowach. W końcu taka jest jego rola._

 _Miłego czytania, trzymam kciuki za wszystkich maturzystów,_

 _JohannaSilver_

* * *

Wszystko było jak dawniej.

Przy długich, Hogwarckich stołach siedzieli zagadani uczniowie. Rozmawiali, śmiali się i opowiadali sobie przeróżne historie o swych wakacyjnych przygodach.

Wszyscy byli zainteresowani nowym nauczycielem OPCM'u, jak zwykle, jednak na tamtą chwilę krzesło nieznanego profesora pozostawało puste. Podobnie jak fotel dyrektora.

-Jestem już głodny...- wyjęczał Ron.

-Jak zawsze- zaśmiał się Harry, przyznając mu rację, gdyż w jego żołądku też świeciło pustkami.

Tymczasem Hermiona milczała, wbijając wzrok w pusty talerz. Sprawiała wrażenie nieobecnej.

A może jednak niezupełnie wszystko?

Ogromne, drewniane drzwi od Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się i ukazał się w nich Dumbledore z jakimś mężczyzną w srebrnym płaszczu. Dyrektor, powiewając dostojnie szatą szedł przodem, w milczeniu przestudiowując "zawartość" stołu Gryffindoru. Szukał go i Harry doskonale o tym wiedział i pomimo, że szczerze mówiąc, najchętniej rozpłynąłby się w powietrzu, zapadł się pod ziemię lub wsiąknął w glebę razem z jesiennymi opadami...

...musiał stawić mu czoła.

Albus zatrzymał się przy podium i zmęczonym wzrokiem obiegł salę, a tajemniczy przybysz usiadł na miejscu nauczyciela Obrony.

-Witam wszystkich obecnych!- Zabrzmiał zachrypnięty głos Trzmiela.- Zarówno tych, którzy spędzili już kilka lat w Hogwarcie, jak i tych nowych, którzy dopiero poznają naszą cudowną szkołę.

Zagrzmiały niepewne fale oklasków. Profesor wyglądał niepodobnie do siebie... jak taki naprawdę stary człowiek, tym razem nie tylko z twarzy, ale też tonu głosu i niewypowiedzianego zmęczenia, które widać było jak na dłoni. Nie wydawał się nawet w jednej czwartej tak potężny, jak był naprawdę.

Harry Potter. Gryffindor. Jest. Cieszyć się? Płakać?

-Odczuwam ulgę, widząc tu was wszystkich, całych i zdrowych.

Przewiercał chłopaka wzrokiem na wskroś, próbując użyć legilimencji.

Nic.

Mur.

Skała.

Jakby wcale go tu nie było.

Bardzo niepokojące. Dyrektor zawahał się i postanowił skupić na tym, co miał do przekazania uczniom.

-Tak, ehm, mamy nowego nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Powitajmy profesora Gerarda Greena.

Wywołany wstał z miejsca zrzucił kaptur i uśmiechnął się lekko. Miał blond włosy do ramion, niebieskie oczy...

Harry zdusił krzyk.

-Co, do jasnej cholery on sobie wyobraża..? - zapytał sam siebie mrużąc oczy, by lepiej przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie.

Antoniusz Terawiusz we własnej osobie.

 _No proszę, wygląda na to, że w roku szkolnym też będą kontynuowali lekcje._

* * *

Voldemort bezwiednie gładził złotą poręcz swego wyłożonego szmaragdowym aksamitem fotela, mrużąc oczy w skupieniu. Myślał, rozpatrywał każdy szczegół ostatnich dni. Podsumowywał fakty.

Harry zwiał Dumbledore'owi. Ukrywał się w jakimś nieznanym nikomu miejscu przez niecały miesiąc, przy czym był chroniony tak dobrze, że dwójka najpotężniejszych czarodziejów na świecie nie mogła go wyśledzić. Teraz wrócił do szkoły, o czym dowiedział się niezwykle szybko od Severusa.

Właśnie. Może w tę stronę powinien iść? Kto byłby zdolny ukryć chłopaka tak dobrze?

Nie może być to ta "nienamierzalność" stworzona przez jego matkę przed śmiercią, przecież działa tylko gdy jest w pobliżu krewnych.

Teoretycznie winna temu może być duża grupa czarodziejów, którzy wspólnie osłaniali go zaklęciami (jak przez długi okres czasu chronił go Zakon Feniksa). Jednak... niemożliwym byłoby mieć dużą organizację, działającą na tyle sprawnie, by ani jeden jej członek nie wypowiedział ani jednego błędnego, naprowadzającego na nią słowa. Lord wykreślił tę opcję.

W teorii mógłby to być również czarodziej tak potężny jak on czy Dumbledore, bądź PRAWIE tak silny. Ale z tego co wiedział trzeci co do wielkości czarodziej był aktualnie w więzieniu.

Z drugiej strony nie ma więzienia, z którego nikt by nie uciekł. Nawet Azkaban przestał być już tak bezpiecznym miejscem odosobnienia, a co dopiero jakiś zapchlony Nurmengard.

Tym bardziej jeśli ma się do czynienia z pierwszym Czarnym Panem magicznego świata.

Do pokoju wpełzła Nagini, wlepiając swe złote oczy w Riddle'a.

- _No widzisz moja droga_ \- zasyczał Voldemort. - _Idziemy upewnić się, że nasz Przyjaciel jest na miejscu. Jeśli tak... pokażemy mu wolność u naszego boku. Jesteśmy tacy wspaniałomyślni!_

Śmiech Mrocznego Lorda jeszcze długi czas brzmiał echem w tamtym pomieszczeniu.

* * *

-Niech rozpocznie się uczta!

Ron z osłupieniem gapił się na przyjaciela. Harry nie bacząc na wszystko, prawie oszalał, widząc jedzenie na Gryfońskim stole. Mimo, że wcześniej był po prostu głodny, teraz uderzył w niego brak w ustach czegokolwiek od miesiąca. Jadł, pił, jadł, pił.

-Uhm, smakuje ci?

-Tak- kęs- nie masz pojęcia- kęs- jak długo nic nie jadłem.

Milczenie. Znowu.

-Źle się czuję- Hermiona zagryzła nerwowo górną wargę i spojrzała wymownie na rudzielca.

-Ach...no... to ja... odprowadzę cię do dormitorium - powiedział szybko i wstał od stołu. - Przepraszam, Harry, jeszcze mi zasłabnie.

Czarnowłosy pokiwał głową wlepiając nieobecne spojrzenie w przestrzeń.

 _Mistrzu_ \- wysłał myśl- _chyba musimy porozmawiać._

 _Zgadzam się z tobą zupełnie, adepcie._

* * *

W tym samym czasie Hermiona i Ron, zamiast do dziewczęcego dormitorium udali się do biblioteki.

-Czy przeczytałeś to, co dał nam Dumbledore?

Rudowłosy przeczesał palcami włosy i rzekł z konsternacją:

-No, nie... Miona, co się z tobą dzieje? Nasz przyjaciel się odnalazł. Cholera, przez ostatni miesiąc płakałaś w poduszkę, że coś mogło mu się stać, że może nie żyje... a teraz jesteś oziębła, oschła... zupełnie jak obca osoba. Aha, nie, nie mam racji. Obcy dziękują Harry'emu za to, że... jak to było? Aaaa, no tak, powstrzymał Voldemorta.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego zimnym wzrokiem.

-Jasne, przechowując cząstkę jego duszy. "Horkruks — przedmiot, w którym ktoś ukrył cząstkę własnej duszy. Cząstkę tę, można powierzyć także innej istocie żywej, chociaż nie jest to zbyt rozsądne. Jeśli jednak ciało zostanie zaatakowane lub nawet zniszczone, nie można umrzeć, ponieważ część duszy pozostaje na ziemi i jest nieuszkodzona. Dokonuje się tego poprzez morderstwo, które rozdziera duszę.Czarodziej, który zamierza stworzyć horkruksa, wykorzystuje to rozdarcie do swoich celów: zamyka oddartą część odpowiednim zaklęciem (znajdź je w dziale zaklęcia i klątwy na str. 299). W związku z tym, horkruks jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem istoty ludzkiej, ponieważ ukryta w nim cząstka duszy jest zależna od swojego magicznego ciała. Nie może bez niego istnieć."* Tekst podkreślony przez Dumbledore'a. Jak myślisz, dlaczego Voldemortowi tak zależy na Harrym? Dlaczego mają połączenie umysłów? I powiedz mi, w jaki sposób Harry odczuwa emocje Riddle'a?

Ronald podszedł dwa kroki. Stali tak blisko siebie, że wyłapywali własne oddechy. Weasley szepnął:

-Sądzisz, że nasz przyjaciel jest horkruksem Sama-Wiesz-Kogo i dlatego on chce go znaleźć, zdobyć?

-Nie. Ja sądzę, że już to zrobił- wyszeptała szatynka jeszcze ciszej.

Gryfon potrząsnął głową i posłał jej krzywy uśmiech. Nie wierzył. Wyszedł z biblioteki i trzasnął drzwiami.

A ona została sama. Poczuła napływające powoli łzy do oczu. Też chciałaby stać murem za młodym Potterem.

Ale po prostu nie umiała. Sceptyzm na dobre zakorzenił się w jej umyśle.

* * *

Robert Jenkins stał na straży przed walącą się bramą Nurmengardu. Był tuż po urlopie i myślami wciąż błądził po ciepłych plażach razem z tamtą piękną blond-mugolką u boku.

-Ładnie się tak obijać w trakcie pracy?- usłyszał cichy głos za sobą.

Obrócił się powoli. _Voldemort._

-Jenkins, prawda? Taki zwykły... Taki nijaki... Wiesz, twoja śmierć na nic mi się zda. Jeśli będziesz współpracował, już niedługo spotkasz się znowu z... jak jej było? Amy?

Mężczyzna blady ze strachu kiwnął głową i wyjąkał:

-T..tak panie.

-Zaprowadź mnie do celi, w której jest Grindelwald.

Szli ciemnymi korytarzami w dziwnym pochodzie. Z przodu- strażnik, za nim- członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu, aż wreszcie na końcu sam Czarny Pan. Rozglądał się na boki, oglądając puste, pootwierane cele. Wyglądał jak krytyk wnętrz, spec od urządzania więzień, podziwiający sufity , kolumny, kute, pokryte mnóstwem zaklęć wrota i inne cechy tego mrocznego miejsca.

Pierwszy Czarny Pan miał znajdować się w najciemniejszym lochu więzienia.

 _Miał._

Co wcale nie oznacza, że się znajdował.

* * *

*Tekst z niewyczerpanej fontanny wiedzy, _Wikipedii,_ rzecz jasna w paru miejscach zmieniony, ale mimo wszystko.


End file.
